


Rip Your Heart Out

by prisonmechanic



Series: Alt-less stories [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alt-less, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fucked Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:38:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prisonmechanic/pseuds/prisonmechanic
Summary: A Drabble that's slowly becoming a story. Now ith 10x more angst and 10x more world building.Shockwave makes bad choices and learns his bf is a vampire.





	Rip Your Heart Out

**Author's Note:**

> New Story! Only a two-parter though I Promise. You might recognize this from a former drabble. Welp. Now It's getting a full Plot. Enjoy!
> 
> A merry Mechanic Christmas

_ “I’m back, finally.” Blurr relents, flopping himself down on Shockwave's couch with a satisfied huff.  _

 

_ Shockwave enters the room at the sound of Blurr's voice. Its an uncharacteristic move as Shockwave picks the small racer up and sits them both back onto the couch, the blue mech now on his lap. Blurr lets out a small yelp.  _

 

_ Shockwave would smile if he could, “You said you liked the race tracks in Kaon.” _

 

_ “I do,” Blurr groans, “but the paparazzi there is crazy. It's just so difficult to get in and out of the city without being swarmed.” _

 

_ “Well, I’m glad you came to my place instead of going home,” Shockwave admits, holding the smaller mech tightly.  _

 

_ “You are my home,” _

* * *

They had finally caught one. 

The Alt-less they had called them. Vampiric and/or cannibalistic (Shockwave made a sub-note on his report here, apparently Cannibalism was tabuu even amongst monsters) mechs who hid among normal Cybertronians. They had earned their names for their one glaring difference from the rest of the population- instead of a normal alt mode with a transport or scientific function they shifted into unholy beasts built for speed, hunting, and brutality. Shockwave added another note there most of the time, a simple reminder to himself; that their highly specialized and highly unique attributes made them likely one of the best apex predators to exist on Cybertron.

Attacks ranged from violent and gory messes to mundane bites found on one’s neck in the morning. 

And they had finally gotten one to him  _ alive. _

This one was A gangly looking thing, smaller than Shockwave himself but relatively tall and lanky compared to the general population. It's blue and black plating seemed far less dense than a normal Cybertronian, with more over-lap and gaping allowing for more flexibility and movement. Shockwave would assume it’s design was leaned heavily on speed, making it likely an opportunist hunter… Shockwave had to remind himself not to theorize too much before he actually had his claws on the thing. Either way, the pictures were beautiful.

It was a privilege he relished in; that Iacon would ask him to examine the thing.  Being the head of Biology at the Laconian Scientific Institute did have its own benefits. Yet still, he didn’t and never would put it past other mechs, in this case, Pharma, would pull strings in order to get a leg up on him. 

Yet still, the Subject was being transported to  _ his  _ lab.

As soon as the scientist had got the call they had one of the Alt-less captured and  _ alive _ he had prepared a containment chamber and his tools. Of course, he had seen- taken apart even, dead specimens but to have one alive, to see it's movement patterns and behavior would be an entirely new experience. 

He would have to split his time between the containment chamber in the lower labs and his private office upstairs but it would be worth it. And he was sure Starscream would lend him a hand if he really needed it. The seeker had already agreed to handle any samples he took and in turn, the seeker would be credited, front page for his contributions. Shockwave didn’t mind sharing. Starscream could have all of the credit if wouldn’t hurt Shockwave’s own position. And without his title, Head of Biology it wasn’t likely he’s ever got a chance like this again.

It was in bad condition when it arrived. 

The crest on its head was broken, held intact by the wire only and there were several cracked places along its upper armor. It would be one of the first things he would have to repair if his suspicions about it were correct. It was heavily restrained, completely tied down to a platform but still hissed and thrashed violently, jarring his other injuries. It looked mostly ripped apart, likely by another Alt-less, which explained it’s relatively easy to capture. 

Still, It took two more mechs and Shockwave himself to get it up and onto his examination table. The Scientist set to doing repairs before anything else. The crest on its head turned out to be a delicate sensor net under heavy armor and the Alt-less would wince or hiss any time Shockwave got near it, confirming his suspicions. Eventually, sedation seemed like the only option. 

The sedition acted fast, the scientist almost feeling pity for it at its obvious exhaustion. While the creature was out Shockwave took the time not only to mend the damage but also pump it's stomach, sending samples from both it's Energon stomach and metal stomach to Starscream. It would need to be fed soon, but that test could wait until the thing re-awoken. 

The Alt-less was then moved to the containment cell and left alone to reawaken overnight. 

* * *

_ “We should make it public.” _

 

_ “Make what public?” _

 

_ “Us.” _

 

_ “No, Blurr.” Shockwave sighs.  _

 

_ “Why not?!” Blurr growls from the couch. They've been having this conversation a lot lately. Blurr's becoming more and more aggravated over it and Shockwave can sense the rising tension. _

 

_ He makes his way from the table to where Blurr sits, “Because Blurr, you’re a celebrity and the media would go nuts. My research has hit a critical point, I don't think either of  us wants to deal with all that attention.” _

 

_ It's the same reason he gives every time.  _

 

_ Blurr only sighs in response.  _

 

* * *

It didn't help his mood when Blurr stood him up for dinner. 

That giddy sense of excitement was gone now, replaced with something akin to disappointment. Though Shockwave had always had a problem with emotions, most of them more of a dull ache in his processor than anything else. He understood, Blur was a busy mech who couldn't always make reservations but usually, he at least called ahead. 

It was a dull ache, a small inkling that something, somewhere wasn’t quite right. But Just because Blurr stood him up didn’t mean something was wrong. It did mean though, he would have to comm him after work.

That dull ache would follow him into the next morning. He fell back on his usual coping mechanism; throwing himself at his work with little consideration. 

When Shockwave returned the next day to check on the thing through the energy field of the cell he found both the sleeping mat, energon dispenser and reading pad torn apart and discarded. It also looked like the creature had tried to consume some of the energon and purged it back up in the corner. Odd. It should have known it wasn’t compatible with his own tanks.

The beast paced on two legs in the fluff in its cell and gawked as Shockwave approached it. Its faceplates were a lot more animalistic like this; Fangs flashes dangerously as it sneered, and the black of its face pulled into what shockwave would assume was fear. Fear of  _ him.  _

Good. A scared animal was more likely to run rather than fight anyways. 

“Is your temper tantrum over? I seem to have missed most of it.” the scientist approached slowly as to not come off as threatening to the smaller mech. 

The beast, Shockwave would cross-reference its main features with missing persons to find its name later, hissed violently and flashed its teeth. Seemingly his approach had broken its surprised stupor and it dropped onto all four limbs and dashed back into the fluff that used to be its bedding. 

Any attempts to get the thing to return to its mech form and have a conversation with the scientist were only met with more grumbling and occasional hisses. 

“You were sick in the night,” Shockwave pointed out, motioning to the corner of the chamber “Can you not process normal Energon?”

The Alt-less rolled its eyes in response, sitting down in a huff, bedding flying from the motion.

“I assume that's why you feel the need to kill us normal mechs,” Shockwave goaded on, “Because you’re hungry.”

That stirred the Alt-less again, and this time it shot forward to swipe at the glass violently, leaving long gashes along it. But just as quickly as it bounded forward, it retreated as if Shockwave would punish it for the emotional burst. He would keep that in mind for later. 

Shockwave approached further, coming right up to the glass this time, “If I didn’t know better I’d call you nothing more than an animal and dissect you.” Shockwave tapped the glass with a claw, scaring the smaller mech into jumping back and into the torn mat fluff. 

“It’s a good thing you’re sentient.”

Shockwave then returned to his work turning on his heel, occasionally looking over to the far wall only to find the beast standing watching him, or occasionally curled up on all fours in the torn mattress. There was only so much he could get done in this lab anyways. Perhaps he could leave early and see if Blur would come over that night. 

Eventually, it was time to pack up for the night. 

Shockwave re-approached the thing and waved. 

“Behave. I’ll have a drone come in and clean up for you tonight.”

Shockwave turned off the light and locked the door. 

* * *

The Alt-less did not behave. Not in the slightest. 

Shockwave unlocked and opened the door the next morning to find his lab in ruins, beakers thrown carelessly across the room, monitors and samples smashed, ruining what Shockwave suspected was months of his own samples. Immediately he checked the holding cell only to find the metal lock on the door completely eroded. Cautious, Shockwave gazed around the room. He couldn't find any exits from the room and settled that the creature must still be here. 

That ache in his helm was back. This time, Shockwave recognized it as a mix of fear and anger. He would have to act accordingly. 

Shockwave moved back and locked the door. 

He knew he should have called for help, these things were great hunters. But the risk was too high. He couldn't let guards accidentally shoot and kill the thing. This was likely one of the only chances he would have to work on one of these things. 

He reminded himself that this research was focused on protecting Cybertron’s population and steadied himself. 

It was that moment Shockwave became painfully aware he was locked in a room alone with a merciless predator. A predator he had taunted the day before, a predator that wasn’t above lashing out in anger at him. 

Shockwave only really he time to turn back to the room before something was on him. 

He expected it to be violent and vengeful. He expected claws to wrap around his neck and violently tear and pull through his armor plating. But the creature isn’t what he expected at all. 

Instead, the creature clung to his back, setting its claws shallowly into his seams and began nuzzling the back of his neck. Oddly enough it then began purring, a low rumbling baritone noise that made Shockwave relax. 

Shockwave suddenly found himself calm, collected, and moving towards his desk chair, wading through the mess in the room. There was a comfortable fog in his processor and for some reason, it didn't concern him. Moving to sit down, the blue beast moved to his front and sat on his lap as Shockwave collapsed In The chair. 

The nuzzling stopped but the thing still purred as it ruffled it's plating at him. There was a final shift of its plating before its mouth shifted into something more Cybertronian. 

“I-I don't know your model,” Its voice wavers as if barely containing itself, “I need a fuel line after your main fuel pump.it can't be before that or the energon  will still be too harsh for my systems and oh God you’re going to dissect me after this.”

“You’re stressed,” Shockwave finds himself slurring out, “why are you stressed?”

More importantly, why was its voice familiar?

“You’re going to be so pissed when the frequency wears off… So, please. It's gotta be in your lower abdomen right? You look like a weapon alt so it's also possible the line closest to your main output is best...” 

“There’s a large line in my upper arm that may work. There's a hinge seam along the back of it,” Shockwave can't help himself from saying. 

The pretty lip plates shift back to there harsher form and the creature moves to his upper right arm and sets to work. Skilled claws set into the seams on the back of his arm, and he can feel the claws dig deeper into the sensitive circuits there. 

There's a sharp pain and Shockwave looks away. Instead, he watches his fuel Gage lower and lower, from 92% to 76% to 61% and then it stopped. 

He felt a weight that had set on him move off, and though he could hear rummaging around behind him, he couldn't focus on it. 

“What is your fuel level at?” The creature spoke from wherever it had gone. 

“45%.” Shockwave drawled from his chair, “how did you get out of the containment-”

Shockwave cut himself off as the creature returned to his lap, “I have an acid stomach remember? For metal. That acid comes from a gland in my mouth- I should probably shut up.”

_ Ah, so it had used the normal Energon to make itself purge on purpose… _

There was something being pressed to Shockwave's fuel intake. It took him a moment but after the first sip Shockwave recognized it as Energon. It was all but forced into his intake. As soon as he realized what exactly it was, he guzzled, not caring why or how his levels had become so low. It took the scientist 

“You didn’t kill me,” the statement felt dumb on his vocalizer as the relaxation began to wear off. 

The thing looked confused up at him from his lap, “I don’t kill. I don't even really like drinking directly from other mechs. I've never liked it. It a good thing I've got the synthetic stuff now or else I'd really be in trouble.”

The fog of Shockwave's processor was lifting and feeling started coming back to his limbs, but it was best to keep the conversation going as the thing seemed much more comfortable like this. The ache in the back of his processor started to burn now that he could feel it. He would have to punish I the subject later. 

“You’re not a mech,” Shockwave points out, “You pretend to be one.”

The thing huffed and transformed it's mouth back to its monstrous form. 

Apparently, he was done talking.

Shockwave brought his own hand up now and grabbed the thing by its waist in a swift unexpected motion and restrained it on to his lab table. No use in pretending anymore. His servos move quickly, catching the thing off guard. The monster’s waist felt tiny and delicate in his claws, and Shockwave suspected he could crush the tiny mech if he wanted. And he was tempted, but it would cause more problems than it would relieve.

He got two of its limbs strapped down easily. The other two, the creature's legs, took a little more force to do so as it thrashed. It earned Shockwave a strong and disorienting kick to the helm. That whisper of anger spiked again.   

“Feed from me again and I’ll dissect you. If you don't think I can't do that while you're still alive, you are sorely mistaken,” Shockwave grumbled out, mimicking the creature’s feral tones.  

The creature fought his restraints for only a few minutes before settling in them, seemingly understanding it's situation. 

Shockwave spent the rest of the day cleaning. Occasionally, the thing would coo at him, a small questioning noise that Shockwave assumed was something akin to an apology. Shockwave didn't care.

When it was time to leave he left the thing strapped to the table. It whined and whimpered at him but Shockwave paid no mind.

* * *

_ “Blurr?” _

 

_ “Yes, love?” _

 

_ “Please, please be careful. Kaon has had an influx of attacks and-” _

 

_ Blurr scoffed, “Yes, as if one of them could ever catch me. ” _

* * *

News broke at dawn. 

Shockwave knew their relationship was a secret, had accepted that fact, but it still hurt that no one had called him when they had first discovered it. It that dull ache of emotion exploded in his helm as the mech on the news made the announcement. 

_ No _

_ No  _

_ No _

Blurr had died in an Alt-less attack two days ago, Only now we're they announcing it to the public. He was Torn to shreds, all they had found were parts of his shoulder plating, acid, and scattered plating shards. The attack was brutal. Images would not be released to the public. 

Blurr had been dead for days, and he had been too busy with his new pet to think anything of it. He should have reported him Missing when he stood him up for dinner, should have said something when he didn't answer his messages.

Would someone have told him had their relationship been public? Would Shockwave be allowed to attend the racers final rights? Would they even be public?

Shockwave found himself unable to leave the house that morning.

Shockwave didn't know what to do. He couldn't bring himself to do much of anything that Morning. He felt as if there wasn't anything to do like he was floating in his own body; a hollow representation of his usual self. But still, that screaming persisted in his helm.  He knew being emotional would be illogical but he wanted to scream to do something, let everything out-

Wait. Two days ago?

It only took a quick call to find out exactly. It paid to have friends in high places sometimes. More specifically knowing the head of police.

That… that  _ thing _ killed Blurr. 

A strange, foreign calm flooded over Shockwave. It was odd, but not unwelcome. The screaming the back of his helm stopped, and instead whispered. 

Whispered that there was  _ something he could do about this. _

The drive to work was a combination of calculations and planning. But, by the time he arrived he had it all planned out. He was the head of Biology for a reason. 

He entered to find the creature still restrained to the table, groggy and only half awake. 

Shockwave almost felt giddy. 

It didn't hiss or growl as the scientist approached, instead of whining almost cutely as it started to wake. 

_ Oh if it only knew what was coming _ .

“There are some tests one can only perform on a live specimen,” Shockwave starts, coming up the side of the table. He dug his claws into the side of the table as if the excitement coursing through him controlled him physically, “one of those is to see how many body parts one can remove before you pass. Or your pain tolerance. Or- well I suppose the reason doesn't matter, I'll write something in the report.”

Then the thing hisses, loudly. Before Shockwave cants his antlers towards the creature. 

“Your vocalizer will be the first to go I think,” 

The decision is impulsive but feels good. It doesn't deserve to hiss and curse at him, not after what it did to Blurr. Not at all.

It tries to speak a few times but when Shockwave pulls back the metal of its neck it’s begging turns to scream. 

_ Did Blurr sound like this? Begging for his life as- was he eaten alive? Did this…  _ **_thing_ ** _ have the decency to kill his lover first? Unlikely. So so unlikely. _

The Vocalizer, then the t-cog. It shouldn't look Cybertronian anyways. Then its equilibrium sensor- that's when it passed out. 

Which, Shockwave mused, was a disappointment. It wouldn't feel what was happening to it, Shockwave pondered if he should use a circuit booster and bring the thing back online, though that may skew his results.

He was hands deep in its midsection now, with his claws canted up into the thing's chest cavity. Energon covered up his arms,  _ his energon _ , that the creature had stolen from him yesterday. He hummed something Blurr used to sing in the kitchen. 

Best not to think about him right now. Not now. Not during this mess.

The thing was laid out, barely restrained anymore. The oddly colored energon of its internals splayed across the lab. Occasionally Shockwave stops to write something down. 

Shockwave felt better. This felt nice. 

There was a knock at the door. 

Shockwave barely had time to wipe his servos off before Starscream was bursting, datapad being woven around like a madman.  

“Shockwave! I need to tell you- Oh Primus!” Starscream immediately aborted his dash into the lab, pulling back. 

There was a beat of silence as Starscream moved to gag, “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!”

“And this is why you're in materials and not in biology,” Shockwave muses, “I’ve learned a lot from the bot killer-”

“I'VE BEEN TRYING TO CALL YOU ALL MORNING!” Starscream interrupts, “That  _ thing  _ had no trace of Cybertronian metal in its stomach at all!”

“Oh,” Shockwave shrugs before gazing over to the disassembled mech on the table, “Doesn't matter I suppose, It's been a good distraction-”

“I'M NOT FINISHED! I found two things, TWO THINGS! Firstly, whatever that thing has been drinking it's not energon, it's something  synthesized, which would be the more important information if you hadn't ripped him apart! And Second, More importantly! What I did find was a high nitrate content, standard in supplements for speed-frames!”

“I don’t understand...”

“THAT THING IS BLURR!” Starscream yells. 

* * *

 

_ “They have two separate digestive tracts, one for metals and nutrients and the other for energon, it's analyzed before being pumped directly into their bloodstream, it's fascinating really Blur. It's so nice to have a specimen  that got shot in the head instead of the stomach,” Shockwave pauses. Blurr doesn't look so excited.  _

 

_ “Can we not talk about this over dinner?” Blurr grumbles, not his usual bubbly self.  _

 

_ Shockwave clears his throat indignantly, “I suppose I can go over it later.” _

 

_ “Look I know this is important to you,” Blurr says softly, “but I really don't want to hear about you dissecting one of these things, Especially while we eat.” _

 

_ Shockwave ponders for a moment, “I suppose they are rabid, disgusting things. I apologize.” _

* * *

 

The world freezes for Shockwave. He turns, slowly to the dismantled… a mess of a mech on his table.  The thing… Blurr’s eyes flickered dangerously. 

That calm, methodical whisper in his processor. Shrieked again.his joints ache and he can only really think one thing. 

_ You did this.  _

_ You just got him back and you've killed him. _

_ Ripped him apart and took actual joy in it. _

_ You liked ripping him apart, took joy in a vengeance you didn't even deserve. _

Shockwave wanted to purge, the screaming self-hatred not helping. He only made it three steps before the helm ache and nausea take him over and he actually did purge.

He couldn't vent, several of his subsystems stalled as he looked back over to the mangled thing on the table.

_ Thing.  _

_ Could you even really call that Blurr anymore? _

“A sedative...” is all Shockwave can force out, “He needs… sedation.”

Shockwave scrambled to a closed cabinet and ripped the thing open. He digs around for a moment pulling out a bottle of labeled fluid, dips a syringe in it. He's back at Blurr's side trying to find a good energon line to line up to but his servos just won't stop shaking. It doesn't help he ripped  _ why did he rip _ most of the things out of him, only using a scalpel to guide rather than remove. He should have paid more attention to the thing's Biology or… or...

Starscream eventually comes over and helps aim his hand. 

“You have to do something,” Starscream hisses at him. His tone is blaming and Shockwave can’t muster the logic to blame him back.

“I can’t,” Is all Shockwave can manage out. 

“What do you mean you can’t?!?” Starscream yells back. 

“My servos are shaking too much,” Shockwave admits softly, “I'll make things worse rather than better.”

Shockwave moved again, this time to his console. There was a furious typing before Shockwave spoke again, “His medic on file, they should know what to do? Right?”

* * *

_ Shockwave didn't like to eavesdrop but he had found himself doing it more and more.  _

 

_ “Yes Magnus,” Blurr's voice comes from the other room.  _

 

_ Shockwave didn't know who Magnus was, but Blurr had been calling him more and more lately.  _

 

_ “It’s just wasp” Blur continues, “I’ve dealt with Cannibals before, he shouldn’t be any different.” _

 

_ Sometimes these conversations really confused Shockwave. _

* * *

__

This couldn't be it. 

When Shockwave arrived at Blurr's medic, the small, pathetic resemblance of Blurr's frame bundled in his arms, he's more confused than anything. Not only is the building in the dead end of Rodion but the small clinic looked as if a combiner had drunkenly punched the thing several times for insulting his gestalt. Graffiti covered the one side in symbols Shockwave had never seen before but looked something like signatures or a form of tagging.

Soundwave can rationalize it though, where else would an Alt-less get medical care?

The Blurr mess shifts. And Shockwave lays a hand over it to try and calm him. The sedation helped bring Blurr out of pain but that also means Blurr woke up at some point of the trip, now no longer under the effects of shock. He squeezes the bundle closer to himself, with a little more pressure in an attempt to calm it. Or perhaps, to calm himself.

Starscream opens the door first and Shockwave follows, more unsure than anything.

The inside isn't much better than the outside. The room is small and quiet. Sections of it are marked off with sheets Shockwave assumes are used to separate patients. There isn't much of a waiting room, just a small desk and a few chairs at the front of the room. Behind one of the sheets something, because Shockwave isn't sure if it's an actual mech or not, makes a low groaning noise.

“I’ll be with you in a moment!” comes from somewhere in the back. 

Shockwave doesn't wait though, peeling back one of the sheets to find a small mock med bay. He moved to lay Blurr down and unraveled the medical cloth bundling him and his miscellaneous pieces together. 

The Blurr mess shifted again, likely due to the change of new input.

There’s a noise behind Shockwave and he turns to find a stout medic grumbling at him, “I told you I would be right there- Oh Primus Blurr!”

“It was an emergency-” Starscream starts.

The medic pushed past Shockwave to Blurr's side. 

“Out! Out!” The medic pushed him out and closes the curtain behind him, Leaving Shockwave and Starscream to sit in the waiting room alone. 

Shockwave felt numb as he moved to sit in one of the waiting chairs. Plating pulled in tight the screaming in his helm didn't stop. It continued, wailing much like hungry sparking when late on it's feeding. 

_ What if Blurr didn't make it? _

_ What if he did? He's going to hate you anyway.  _

His claws continued to shake. The rattle was audible. 

Faintly, if he listened close enough, past the screaming, past the rattle he could make out the soft ticking of medical instruments and some sort of machine whirring. 

But it all seemed so completely distant. 

A hand came down on his shoulder causing him to jolt from his thoughts. Starscream at some point had come to sit beside him. It was enough to draw his attention to the seeker. Starscream had never been within his closest friends and now that he thought about it Starscream had no real reason to be helping him, his involvement made no sense. 

Starscream squeezed his shoulder and nodded across the room.

Shockwave followed his gaze to a doorway on the other side of the medical bay. A mech, close to their own size leaned in the doorway with a false calm about him that had Shockwave's twin sensornets pinned forward. 

“Starscream.”

The mech smirked revealing dentae too sharp to be normal. His sharp, mostly white and red frame oozed a defensiveness Shockwave couldn't quite pin the force of. 

“Deadlock, or should I call you Drift now you’ve gone soft?” Starscream drawled, “I didn’t expect to find you back in Rodion of all places.”

“You must have seen the tag outside,”

“Still didn’t expect you to bumming around, there's a lotta names out there...”

_ Those scribbles we're names? _

“Though I should have expected you with how that medic smells,” Starscream's wings twitched beside Shockwave, knocking his shoulder slightly, “Doesn’t matter, Yours truly isn't here on business.”

Drift looked them both over before approaching. Something about it was distinctly animalistic, a stalking motion careful but intentional. 

“Ratch wanted me to figure out what happened to Blur,” he said. 

Shockwave stiffened. 

“Apparently it's a bit too surgical to be a territorial thing and it doesn't look like wasp's work.”

Drift's look was more of an accusation than what he words could ever describe. 

_ Did he know? _

“Drift-”

“This one smells a lot like Blurr,” Drift's look turned predatory. As if to emphasize his point, his plating shifted in an unnatural way, not along his lines of kibble but rather along more subtle seams. 

Shockwave felt suddenly very unsafe. 

_ Did he deserve this? Blurr's what? Friends? Defending him and taking their revenge on Shockwave for his torture? _

_ Yes. He'd be a hypocrite if he said otherwise, it would not be logical.  _

Shockwave dug his claws into the seat of where he sat. 

“Drift, if I may be so bold to call you by that, I must admit that It was I whom-”

“They were lovers,” Starscream interjected, sitting up in his seat. 

For a moment in pure shock, the screaming in Shockwave's processor stopped. He watched Starscream closely.

_ How had he known…? _

Starscream's own plating mimicked Drift's shift; rising and falling along unseen transformation seams.

The pieces fell into place. 

Drift pulled back. 

“He came crawling home to him Drift. We don't know what happened before that. We just brought him to his medic on file. Now stop  pressuring an already frightened mech, the bot just found out what Blurr was.”

Shockwave kept a stunned optic on Starscream. The screaming in his helm picked up, this time urging him to run.

“Ah sorry,” Drift looked almost sheepish now, “He’ll be fine. Ratchet is the best medic around, hands down.”

It wasn't the fact that Blurr might pass that bothered him anymore, Ratchet seemed competent enough. But the mention of the racer had brought back the crushing realization that Blurr would not forgive him for this. Never again. 

It brought up another question as well. 

_ How had Blurr put up with him for this long? _

“Space Drift. Doesn't Ratchet need something?”

The mech- creature, rose away from them and looked towards the medical bay. Checking cautiously beforehand he slipped easily into the small bay holding Blurr as if worried the medic might hit him. 

Shockwave Didn’t have the processor to think about the possibility of Starscream being one of them, and so, for the most part, he allocated his attention to running something more productive through it. 

Blurr’s survival rate.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments Always welcome!
> 
> Second part coming soon!


End file.
